


Kisses And Bug Guts

by Fields_of_Heather



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Pizza, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: Steve is impatient to see you after his latest mission, meaning he skips his after mission shower.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Kisses And Bug Guts

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kisses and Bug Guts

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's been a quiet evening at home alone.

A meat lover's pizza, some moderately priced wine and a couple episodes of The Great British Bake Off. The only thing that would make this better is if your boyfriend was here. There was nothing like cuddling with Steve Rogers in winter. The man was a human furnace, he could warm your whole apartment just by hanging out on your sofa.

Unfortunately, superheros don't have regular hours. Steve was called away earlier today for something or other. You'd been through this enough times to know he might be back in an hour or three days later.

So, deprived of your giant hot water bottle, you dressed in your favorite warm pajamas and curled up on the sofa under a blanket. You take a bite of your pizza while onscreen the contestants struggle to make caramel for their Stroopwafels when there's a knock on your door.

Puzzled, you toss the slice back into the box and get up. Your not expecting anyone and Steve has a key. You look through the peephole, curse and quickly open the door.

It's Steve, still in his uniform. He's battered, dirty and a bit bloody. 

"Steve, what's wro...." 

He cuts you off with a kiss, pushing you back into your apartment so he can kick the door shut behind him. He pulls you close, one hand on your lower back, the other on the back of your head, holding you in place. Shock gives way to desire as you melt against him, both arms wrapping around his shoulders, lacing your fingers through his hair.

You moan softly, lost in everything that is Steve Rogers; the barely restrained power in his arms, the solid wall that is his chest, the sinful way he uses his lips on you.... before the smell hits. 

"GAH!" You pull back, trying not to throw up, only now spotting the purplish goop covering much of his uniform, "What the hell?"

Steve gives you that bashful half smile, "I... uh, couldn't wait to see you and we kinda had a run in with some alien bug creatures. I skipped out on the debrief and uh.... shower, to come straight here. I even left my key behind."

You look down at yourself, spotting some of the same smelly bug goop smeared across your pajama top. With a huff, you push Steve away, yank your top off and toss it at him. You stalk away, shedding your pajama bottoms along the way, leaving you in just your underwear. You can feel Steve's eyes on your butt as you move.

Smirking, you look back over your shoulder at him, "Well, come on. We both need a shower now. A hot one. Might as well do it together. You know... conserve water." 

Steve grins at you, reaching to undo his uniform, "Yes, Ma'am!" 

Stroopwafels and pizza can wait. You have a very dirty soldier to get clean..... then dirty..... and clean again!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

END


End file.
